


The Lord Returns

by azazadoodle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Lord Jake English, M/M, This will have a happy ending don't worry, ultimate dirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azazadoodle/pseuds/azazadoodle
Summary: The warning signs were there.  They were clear and concise.  We just didn't realize what was happening until it was too late.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you like this! This is going to be a multi-chaptered fic, so this won't be the only chapter!

All of the warning signs were there. No one picked up on them, though. That’s what led us here, fighting their friend- not- actually- our- friend- anymore.

I'll tell you how it went down.

Jake English had gone toe to toe with Lord English alone and came back with a few scratches and bruises. Like Lord English had barely even touched him. Jake seemed sadder when he came back, though. There was no spark to him or anything he did. He just seemed so sad all the time.

He had to get one of his canines removed because it had a cavity in it. Jake opted to fill the spot with a gold tooth, "Because if you're a god, why wouldn't you do extravagant things?" was his reasoning. Looking back on it, it wasn't a really good excuse. But for some reason, we believed him.

After that, he had to get his leg amputated. We didn't ask for an explanation as to why because we thought he was going through a lot at that time. Physical therapy and the loss of his leg were what we thought he was going through. We were so, so very wrong about that.

Eventually, he stopped coming out of his house. He didn't even come out in the promise of anything he used to like. We collectively decided to go into his house without knocking, even if that was an intrusion of privacy. When he heard the door open, he would go into his room and lock the door. No one could even try to reach him, even digitally. Jane found his phone's screen destroyed on his couch. We all figured out that he had destroyed everything that he could see himself in, so he could've just hated to see himself. 

The closest anyone got to see him was Jade. She sat against his bedroom door and simply talked. Jake had opened the door for her. He had a blindfold on, for a reason we didn't know at the time. He had looked so tired and worn out. I thought it was because he was probably in a state of depression. Jake had said he was just feeling under the weather lately, and to not bother him. I certainly didn't believe that, so I continued to go to his house. You know, like a sane person. He told me to get out, every time. But every time, he sounded.. angrier than the last time. It was unusual.

The last time I came, we figured it out. We figured out what all of the signs had led to. Well, I figured it out. The others only figured it out after his house had strobe lights coming out of it. I went into his house as normal and he told me to leave. The usual. But then when I stayed, he pushed the door open with way more force than needed. He was wearing his t-shirt but the monster on his shirt had red circles for cheeks. He was wearing a long green robe with the hem changing rapidly. His eyes were the same, changing rapidly. His cheeks looked about the same as his shirt's, except his cheeks were smeared. It was concerning and strangely familiar, but then I remembered why it was familiar. That was almost exactly what Lord English looked like. I took a moment to think 'hey, I'm pretty sure my friend is Lord English' before he started to talk.

"STRIdER. Why dId yoU NOT LEaVE WHEN You haD THE CHANCE?!" Jake demanded. His eyes were flashing faster and faster with every word. His voice sounded like two voices, overlapping and trying to talk at the same time. "YOU DIdN'T LEAVE FAst ENOUgH!" 

At that point, I was starting to get scared. I didn't have any way to contact the others, because I had just assumed that this was just going to be a normal visit to Jake. How was I supposed to know that my good buddy was going to turn into Lord Fucking English?!

Jake seized me by my shirt. I noticed then that he was a lot taller then he was before. That was another point of concern. Had he gone through some kind of transformation by turning into Lord English? 

"YoU DiDN'T LEavE FAsT ENouGH ANd NOW yOU'LL PaY!" He shouted. Even though I didn't know if I could die, I was still panicked for what was going to happen. His eyes stopped changing on the 6 balls, solid green. He seemed to pull his head back as if warming up for an attack. I took the opportunity to get out of the way, shaking myself from his grasp and rolling to the side. Jake turned his head towards me, two wide green lasers coming straight for me. 

Luckily for me, I dodged the lasers just barely. The eye lasers pierced the wall, which was enough to alert the others. While they were coming to see what was happening, I was trying to reason with Jake.

"Jake, please. You've got to be in there somewhere. Don't let him take over," I begged. I just hoped that Jake wasn't lost to Lord English forever. I don't know what I would do with myself if he was gone.

"No MOrE JaKE. i aM LOrD JaKE eNGLIsH." At that moment, I knew that this would be a hell of a task to try and get him back. We just stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move

The others burst through the door a few minutes later. They looked at the scene that was happening in the house, most of them looking very confused. Jake- no, I'm sorry, Lord Jake English decided that there were way too many people to take on at once, so he blasted off through the ceiling to who knows where.

"dirk pls explain what happened," Roxy asked me. I blew out a breath, figuring out the best way to tell them was. 

"Jake got..infected by Lord English? I don't think that's the best way to put it, but now he's Lord Jake English," I explained. I hoped we would be able to take him down this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Jake English and you know exactly what happened.

Your name is Jake English, and you know exactly what happened to you. Lord English had said that you would carry out his legacy, and then you easily defeated him. Well, you didn't defeat him, he made the motion of swallowing you, except when you opened your eyes, he was gone. You didn't know what it meant or what happened at the time, but eventually, you understood.

Your tooth and leg were no issue. Well, they were a little issue. They were proving what Lord English meant, but you could still go out in public. Your main concern was your eyes. A few weeks after your tooth and leg had to be removed, you looked in the mirror. What you saw was not something you were expecting. What was before you were two sets of solid green eyes with a 6 on it. You almost screamed but managed to keep it in. If you screamed, it would alert everyone else. AND WE DON'T WANT THAT, NOW DO WE, JAKE?

You covered your mouth at the voice in your head. It sounded so foreign, and yet so similar to you. Like it was a brother you never knew about. "Get out my head!" You exclaimed, gripping your head. You shut your eyes tight.

WHY DON'T YOU ACCEPT THIS, JAKE? YOU KNOW THAT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE WON, AND YET, YOU DID. YOU WERE CHOSEN. MAKE YOUR FINAL DAYS MATTER, JAKE.

You took a deep breath, before punching the mirror. You heard your phone buzz on the couch. You turned your head to look at it, scrunching up your nose. It's probably just Jane asking where you were. Yet, you couldn't bring yourself to answer. If you looked at your phone, you would have to see yourself. So, you opted to close your eyes and smash your phone. And then smash everything that you could see yourself in. It's not like you'll need to see yourself anymore. As the voice said, it was his final days. 

You heard the door open, so you ran back to your room and locked the door. You didn't want to burden the others with this..issue you have. Even if you did come out, you needed to have a blindfold. That would just not be convenient. So, you didn't come out. 

The last time you came out was when Jade talked to you through the door. She just talked to you about what was happening outside and didn't ask you to come out. So, you wrapped a scarf around your eyes and opened the door. 

"Hi, Jade," You said, waving weakly. "I'm sorry I haven't been out for a while.." You were sorry. Well, you weren't sorry about not going out. You were sorry that you didn't do enough to have them stop caring about you and let you simply get consumed by Lord English by yourself.

"I'm just a bit under the weather, so you guys don't have to check on me every day!" You said, coughing into your elbow for extra effect. Jade looked at you in pity. That was the opposite reaction you wanted! 

"I'll text you to make sure you're doing okay, alright?" Jade asked. You forced a smile and nodded. You didn't have the Heart to tell her that your phone was broken. "I should get going now, it was amazing to talk to you!" 

They didn't come back. You could move around your house without a blindfold on. And in your preferred clothing of choice, which was a lime green robe that had appeared in your closet one day. It was comfy, so of course, you were going to wear it. Why wouldn't you? That'd just be good clothing going to waste. Little did you know, the robe only proved to accelerate the process of getting taken over by Lord English.

Then, Dirk entered the house. Dirk continued to come by, day by day. This wasn't supposed to happen. They all were supposed to leave you alone so that you could leave Earth C peacefully and as quietly as possible. It didn't appear as if Dirk shared the same idea as you, though. Eventually, you snapped. It felt like you were at your breaking point physically. Like Lord English was on the doorstep. So, you put on your t-shirt, which was different from when you last put it on. You also put on white shorts, which ripped almost immediately when they were put on your body. Your comfortable lime green robe's hem was changing, much like your eyes. You put on your glasses and threw open the door, looking down at Dirk. His silly little Ultimate gimmick could never stand up to the power that was rushing through you at this moment.

"STRIdER. Why dId yoU NOT LEaVE WHEN You haD THE CHANCE?!" You demanded. Your voice was different. You could still distinctly hear yourself, but there was something else. Someone else. Your mind helpfully gave you the name of who it was. You could feel your eyes changing faster. Honestly, you had gotten used to what the normal changing felt like. But not this fast. It almost hurt.

"YOU DIdN'T LEAVE FAst ENOUgH!" You grabbed Dirk by his stupid shirt/cape/whatever. You hoisted him up so that you were eye level with him. Since when had you gotten this tall?

"YoU DiDN'T LEavE FAsT ENouGH ANd NOW yOU'LL PaY!" You shouted at him. You felt the changing in your eyes stop, and you almost let out a sigh of relief. You realized what your body was doing by looking in Dirk's shades. You were going to attack your boyfriend. You instinctually reared your head back and you got ready to blast Dirk's head off with Gods know what. He had managed to break out of your grip, which you had to thank him for doing later. After this was all over. 

You look at his, which seemed to set off the lasers. They were your favorite color, instead of the red and blue Lord English had. A beautiful, lush green. You were almost too lost in thought to realize what you were doing. The lasers pierced through the wall, which would probably let the others know what was up. Green lasers didn't just randomly come out of your house.

"Jake, please. You've got to be in there somewhere. Don't let him take over," He begged, his eyes filled with despair. Some twisted, messed up, horrible part of you like the way it looked. Almost savored it.

"No MOrE JaKE. i aM LOrD JaKE eNGLIsH," You said, your face twisted into a snarl. That wasn't what you wanted to say. You didn't feel like you were in control of your body. Or, should you say his body? It didn't feel like your body anymore.

They stared at each other for a solid 30 seconds, probably waiting for the next move. Before either of them could do anything, however, the door burst open. He looked toward the door, before deciding that this wasn't worth fighting. He blasted through the ceiling and into the sky, before landing on the moon. This wasn't the final place they'd be going today, but it was sure a resting spot.

You felt like you were in the backseat of your own body. You could still look around, you just.. couldn't do anything else. You realized that this was it. That was the last time you'd see your friends where you were in control of some of your body. That was the last time they wouldn't be fighting you. You thought that, perhaps, you could try and force your consciousness down down down until you couldn't see anything anymore. That way you didn't have to see your friends getting killed because of some fool in your body. Maybe that would be best for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some kudos if you like the story so far!


End file.
